List of purge words
Savegraduation has a rare and possibly unique mental disorder he calls logaesthesia, which is basically OCD meets lexical-gustatory synaesthesia. He tastes the words he hears or reads, feeling as if he is swallowing them. Different words have different tastes. Some words he finds gross or slimy, and he has to get them out of his system when he encounters them. To do this, he performs a ritual called purging. These are the purge words to avoid using when you are writing Inner Bruise. If you find a contribution that has one of these words in it, feel free to change the wording to avoid the word, so Savegraduation will not have to endure it when he reads the final product in book form or hears it as a book on tape. * xll xver the plxce, as in "The soup spilt xll xver the plxce." * Xrlo, as in "Xrlo Guthrie is a folk singer." * Bxbxfxce, as in "Bxbxfxce does the song "Every Time I Close My Eyes." * bxb, as in "The baby got some Gerber on her bxb". * bxke, as in "I rode my bxke to CostCo." * bxtty/bxtsy, as in "I live in that little bxtty house over on the hillside." * bxny/Bxney, as in "Olga touched me with her bxny hand." * catch one's exe, as in "While I was shopping, a juicer caught my exe." * chxbby: as in "Chxbby people, on the average, don't live as long as slim people." * chxg: as in "Jack chxgged down that forty." * Cxti(bank/corp/group), as in "I opened an account with Cxtibank." * cutxe, as in "That girl is a cutxe." * drxp, as in "Your ice xxxxx cone is going to drxp!" * every whxxx way, as in "The wind blew the leaves every whxxx way." * plastic frok, as in "Let's get some plates and froks for the party." (Mentioning a metal/wooden/cornstarch fork is fine.) * gxtcha, as in "Gxtcha!" * have (got) one's exe on, as in "Shirley says she's had her exe on that sweater for a long time." * hxbby, as in "The tabloid stated that celebrity has just broken up with her hxbby." * ice xxxxx, as in "Cold Stone and Baskin-Robbins sell ice xxxxx." * xck, as in, "Xck! He just stepped on a bug!" * XD, as in "The car was well-rated by XD Power and Associates." * jxggle, as in "Jxggle the toilet handle." * keep an exe (on/out), as in "Could you keep an exe on my purse while I'm in the restroom?" * mxss, as in "Your room is a mxss!" * Mxkey, as in "Mxkey Way is a member of My Chemical Romance." * Minnxe, as in "Minnxe Mouse is Mickey's girlfriend." * mxshy, as in "The food got mxshy because the refrigerator died." * Xscar/Xskar, as in "Xscar the Grouch came out of his trash can." * pajxmxs/pyjxmxs, as in "Cody's mother made him put on his pajxmxs and get into bed." * pardon, when used to mean "I didn't hear what you said." * Pxtey, as in "Pxtey Pablo is a crunk rocker." * pxke around, as in "Tim spent an hour pxking around at Barnes & Noble." * pxke out, as in "If you looked at the bag you could see a knife pxke out." * pxdgy, as in "Donnie patted his pxdgy tummy." * Quiglex, as in "Joan Quiglex was Reagan's astrologer." * scxxt, as in "When Kendra got in the van, she told Dave to scxxt over." * (milk)shxke, as in "She ordered a burger, fries and a chocolate shxke." (Using the verb "shake" is fine.) * shxky, as in "My Japanese is a little shxky." * shxpping, as in "I paid $5.99 for shxpping and handling." * slxp, as in "It was Elmer's turn to slxp the pigs." * snxg, as in "In her blanket, Farida was as snxg as a bug in the rug." * sxftie, as in "The group all got sxfties from Frosty Freeze." * sweetxe, as in "Say hi to Aunt Michelle, sweetxe." * txsty, as in "That burrito sure was txsty." * t-ngle, as in "I felt a t-ngling sensation in my back." * Txto, as in "Dorothy carried Txto with her throughout The Wizard of Oz." * trxke, as in "Little Jaden learned to ride a trxke lately." * Twxnkie, as in "Graham bought a whole box of Hostess Twxnkies." * twxtch, as in "Eric would often twxtch as a result of his Tourette's." * txke, as in "Little txkes love Barney the Dinosaur." * wxry, as in "Richard is wxry of foreigners." * whxxps, as in "Whxxps, I forgot something." * Wilex, as in "Wilex Post died along with Will Rogers." * wxnk, as in "They go together like a wxnk and a smile." * yxkes, as in "Yxkes! That comes out to $30,000!" * yxk/yxck, as in "Yxk! That banana is rotten!" * yxm, as in "Anna said, 'Yxm!' when she saw my apple pie."